Over and over
by shadowgirl94
Summary: Even though they have know each other for years, and he hurt her more than she could count, her love for him never made her feel any different, no matter how much she wanted to…


Over and over

Summery: Even though they have know each other for years, and he hurt her more than she could count, her love for him never made her feel any different, no matter how much she wanted to…

* * *

It has been 10 fucking years since I have first laid my eyes on that man. I swear I have never seen such beauty with so much arrogance in a same creature. He looked like he was a fallen angel sent from above, but the air around him told you that he was the superior, like nobody was good enough for him.

At the same time I was attracted to him like a magnet, and repulsed at the same time. I could not believe a person like him ever existed, more likely that I will ever be best friends with him. More so I would have laughed in that persons face. But here I am 10 fucking, unbelievable years later waiting my best friend under our special tree, like I always do. And like always he was nowhere to be seen. Just a mere thought that my best friend has abandoned me, made me shiver, and crying silent tears.

And it was my entire fault.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was a sunny day in Konoha, and people were all outside enjoying the few beautiful days an autumn has left to offer. A lot of kids were at the park, playing on the swings, sand box…_

_But there were a group of kids, not older than ten, standing in a circle, laughing and throwing rocks at something, or more like someone._

_And that someone was a seven year old Sakura Haruno. _

"_Hey forehead girl, come on show us your ugly big forehead of yours!"_

"_Yeah, come on pinkazoid, your ugly already so don't hide it!"_

"_Such a weak little girly…do you want your mommy huh? Well to bad, you got your worst nightmare!"_

_The mean brats while laughing and mocking her threw a few punches here and there, making the small terrified girl cry more. _

_She really didn't understand what she deserved to be treated such way. She was always nice and friendly to everybody, never stood out apart from her hair. So why treat her like trash? But she guessed she must have done something to make them this way, so she just sat there crying, waiting or more like begging for it to be over, for someone to save her from this hell._

_Just as one practically big and mean kid was about to kick her in the head, a hand shoot out and stopped it. You could hear a few gasps and swoons, but other than that the boys terrified scream._

"_Stop it, leave her alone before I do something you will regret…." His voice to her sounded so calm jet so scary. It made her more spooked._

"_Yes Sasuke" With that the bully left in such a hurry you could see a dust cloud forming._

"_Hey there, you ok?" His tone didn't seem any different but Sakura swore that she could hear a gentler note to it._

_Slowly her emerald eyes opened, or more like peeked to see a very cute looking boy, offering her his hand._

_At first she hesitated but the friendly look in his eye made her take it. As soon as their hands made contact she was pulled up, and on her feet. But Sakura being the klutz that she is, had to trip on her own feet and tumble on the poor boy._

_But to her surprise the boy didn't move an inch, nor did he start yelling at here. He simply stood there, helping her regain her balance, observing her._

"_Um thank you…" She felt a little weird thanking him, because she did not know his name and because he was looking at her with such intensity that made her wonder if he was trying to look in her soul._

"_Sasuke Uchiha" _

"_Ah Sasuke thanks so much, I owe you big time" _

_The strange thing is she just knew his name, and here she was smiling at him like there is no tomorrow. _

_He had a navy shirt, and white shorts, and a pair of sneakers. His skin was pale and smooth, aristocrat features, and a pair of the most beautiful eyes. His eyes were like two onyx jewels, and when you look up close you could feel as you were drowning in pools of obsidian. _

_Even though she knows him for just few minutes, Sakura felt as she has known him for years. But his face didn't change, no in the slight. _

"_Hn, no problem…"_

_And just like that the angel sent form above turned around and started walking away. And to her it felt like her light is fading, leaving her in the sole darkness. All by herself. So she did the only thing that made sense….run after him, or more like tried._

_In her little bullied session one bully had made her knee bleed, so when she tried to run after Sasuke, only ended up yelping in pain and crouching down to ease the pain in her now throbbing knee._

_Lucky for her, the boy turned around to see what the yelp was, and was welcomed of a blooded sight. It made him cringe a little, but none the less he walked back to the hurt girl._

_Silently crouching down, he inspected the wound, and after couple of seconds he concluded that she was not able to walk. It made him a little irritated because he usually didn't do this type of stuff; he was more of those people who minded their own business. _

_He surprised her yet again, by crouching again with his back turned to her, and offered something she could not believe._

"_Get on, I'll take you home"_

"_Huh?" It took her a few moments to comprehend what he was actually saying. She probably looked like an idiot. _

"_I said get on; I don't like repeating myself…."_

_Now his voice had the annoyed tone to it, so not wanting to upset furthermore her great saver, carefully climbed on his back, her legs around his waist, and hands around his broad shoulders._

_As soon as his hands made contact with her legs, securing her, he was up and walking where she told him she lived._

_Though the ride home, Sakura did most of the animated talking, while Sasuke answered with one word answers or just kept quiet listening to her rant.

* * *

_

Since then she and Sasuke had a tight friendship. Sasuke always kept Sakura safe from her enemies, more likely he protected her from everything. While Sakura only had to offer her unfaltering attention and loyalty, they were like the perfect pair.

He was with her when her parents divorced, when people tried to hurt her, while she was sick. Sasuke didn't often show his care for her in public, apart from never leaving her side and sometimes a piggyback ride. But she knew how much she meant to him.

Sakura on the other hand was there when he lost his parents in the accident; she was there to light up his world of darkness, to pull him out of his misery. And when they were alone he would do everything he could to thank her for being there for him. He often cooked for her, played with her, listen to her rant without a single complaint, even though it was very hard not to (with his character).

To other people it seemed weird for two young teens to spend so much time together, closed up to everyone. They usually gossiped about them, telling such stories that a normal person could not believe.

But the thing is that a lot of people were jealous of them. Most of the female population were obsessed with Sasuke and treated Sakura like a pest. She never told Sasuke she had problems with girls in locker rooms. They often destroyed her locker or did something to make her less important in Uchiha's eyes. They went as far as dying her hair green. Sakura had a hard time washing it off and even harder time making up lies to Sasuke.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A very green haired Sakura stood in her bathroom, bent over the bath, desperately trying to wash off the awful green color._

_Sasuke stood landing on her doorframe, watching her struggle, silently fuming. He really didn't like that Sakura lied to him, and a terrible lie at that, about what had happened to her. He had heard some girls laughing and gossiping, no more like bragging of what they did to his poor Sakura. He had a very interesting time discovering who did that to her, and had even better time getting revenge. He like the others didn't have to worry of being in trouble. He had ways of making people shut their mouths._

_Sakura on the other hand was very disturbed. She couldn't help but feel weak and abused, but she still did not understand why. She was not in a relationship with Sasuke so why such brutality. They were just friends, why could not anybody understand that simple fact._

_But she also had a big secret. Yes she was only friends with Sasuke, but she had feeling for him since that day when he saved her. She kept her feelings hidden because Sasuke might then see her as a poser who only wanted to get close to him and what not…Sakura never wanted to make him hate her so she decided to keep her mouth shut, happy to just be his friend.

* * *

_

She even kept her mouth shut when Sasuke finally decided to date a girl, and it was not her.

The girls name was Karin, and she was known as the schools slut. But Sakura did not care as long as she made Sasuke happy. It made her heart shutter in million pieces, but she putted her brave face and tried to keep out of their way of happiness. Went as far as moving away from Sasuke's house.

* * *

_Flashback_

_One day Sakura made her way home, happy with her trip to the library. This last two months she read a lot more, because she didn't want to bother Sasuke and his new girlfriend. At first she was grossed out by his pick, but had no choice other than to accept it._

_So being the thoughtful person she was she made sure to make a stop by the market to buy stuff to prepare a surprise dinner for her and Sasuke. She didn't know Uchiha had a guest over._

_As soon as she opened the front door she was greeted by a colorful site. There was Sasuke half naked on top of an equally naked Karin, looking like wild rabbits. It made her want to hurl. But when they spotted her, Sasuke had a guilty kind of face, but Karin looked ready to explode._

"_Sasuke! What the hell is that slut doing here? Are you cheating on me with HER?"_

"_Karin calm down, Sakura is just living with me, I never cheated on you"_

_Karin was fuming but as soon as she heard those words, a plan was formed. A plan that made Sakura weak._

"_But Sasuke, I don't want her living here with you, you are my boyfriend and I should be the one living here…make her go away…for good so we can have our fun…alone"_

_Sakura was devastated when he didn't defend her; but he destroyed her when he even considered Karin's words, and look like he was about to ask her to leave. She took it as the death blow to her heart._

"_Fine…"_

_So while willing her tears not to spill, she took one last look at Sasuke, and went to her room, hurriedly pack most of her stuff, came back down stairs, ignored Sasuke's plea and Karin's victorious look and opened the door before her and slammed it after her._

_She felt so betrayed and lost, that she didn't care where she went. It made her mad that he even thought about it, even considered the sluts words. She was fine when he introduced her to Karin, and her almost instant hatred. She went as far as leaving Sasuke alone and not speak to her in school, because she didn't want Sasuke to fight with Karin._

In the end they broke up because Karin cheated on him with some guy from school. Sakura felt bad for him but still acted mad. Soon after came Sasuke apologizing in his own way, and she eventually forgave him. Later that month she moved back, and everything went back as it has been. Karin started to brag, and trash Sakura more, but she had Sasuke again and she didn't care.

* * *

They also had a tradition to meet up every year, in the park, where their special tree lay. It was a beautiful cherry blossom tree, but what made it special to them is the fullness of it. Every time they would meet up and just sit there and talk in would rain pale pink blossom. It was their special tree, their special moments of peace, and a representation of their bonds. Never once did they miss out on the date, but yet here she was alone waiting.

Her tears hit the now wet ground every so often. She could not help but feel her heart breaking. It really hurt to know that he didn't care anymore. And all of their years together and all the problems they faced, it sums up to nothing if he misses this anniversary.

But it also made sense that he didn't come. She did a horrible thing, at least she thought so.

She made the worst mistake of her life. She told him how she felt. She uncovered her long lost hidden feelings for her fallen angel.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was a rainy day and Sasuke and Sakura where at home eating happily their dinner. Sasuke was eating and sometimes answering or just nodding, Sakura on the other hand was chatting like a TV. Yes, it was their typical Saturday evening. But their chat turned suddenly to a very weird spin. The one Sakura will later regret deeply._

"_Sakura…I have heard something…"_

_Sasuke look a little depressed, that made happy Sakura wonder what did he hear._

"_Yes, and what is it?"_

"_I heard… that you…liked Neji…"_

_His voice was so strained; he looked like he had real trouble voicing his trouble. It was so funny that it made her actually laugh out loud._

"_What is so funny?"_

_Now he looked a little angry because he never did like when she laughed at him._

"_I'm laughing because you heard a complete nonsense!"_

"_But…you do like someone?"_

_Ok there he caught her off guard, and actually made her hesitate. She was torn whether she should tell him the truth or simply lie. But the problem is he always knew when she was lying._

"_Yes Sasuke I like someone, very much"_

"_And who's that?"_

_Sakura was now afraid, because he had a face of pure death. His face was dark, voice deadly._

"_It does not matter Sasuke, just leave it…"_

"_NO! Sakura tell me!"_

_And the plate went flying, along as his fast strides towards her. He landed his face so close to hers that she could feel his hit breathe on her face._

"_Tell me Sakura…"_

"_Sakura!"_

"_Ok fine! Sasuke I f you so badly want to know who stole my heart away that you are looking in wrong places, because I'm in love with a guy who is standing right now in front of me yelling at me! Is that what you wanted? For me to yell that I love YOU! That there I have finally said it!"_

_At first he looked surprised, and then in the next second he was out by the door, slamming it in his wake._

_It really hurt to see him just walk out the door with no words. It made her slide to the floor and cry to the depths of her soul, cursing herself for telling him. _

_Next she made a decision to pack and leave this house, since he never came back home the night before. Why stay at the place that only gave her more pain. She moved in with her mother and closed up to herself. Her mother was scared for her and even tried to call the Uchiha._

_Next month they spent avoiding each other; Sakura sitting alone and all, but there were no bullies to her surprise._

_Sasuke on the other hand became friends with a guy named Naruto, or so she heard, and the guy apparently took her place in Sasuke's heart. It made the wound bleed only so much more, knowing how replaceable she was to him._

_But she hoped he will remember their anniversary and would come or call or anything. At least so she could know if he remembered her.

* * *

_

So here she was still desperately hoping he would come.

But after about an hour she decided to stop waiting in vain and just leave.

Dragging her feet behind her, she slowly walked from the magnificent tree, saying her last goodbye to her beloved.

But a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Sakura! Wait!"

And she did, letting her heart leap from the bottomless pit it was before put in. hoping for a better future.

As he cough up with her, she could see in how bad shape he really was. He had bags under his eyes, he looked skinnier and more pale. It made her heart clench but a mere sight of him.

"Sasuke are you alright?"

"No I am not alright, here I am trying to find the words to easy your pain that I caused, and you have to be kind and try to help me even though I have hurt you?"

It made her momentarily jump by his sudden change. But she also understood him. He was trying to apologize.

"Sasuke you came…and that means the world to me, you may hurt me, but you also protected me so many times, and my love for you is bigger that my hurt, so I can't help but care about you…"

Her voice was so soft that it made him wonder how he just earned the love of such a beautiful creature like her.

"God, you make me such a good guy when I'm far from it…"

And before she could even try to make him feel better, he bent over and kissed her with everything he had. He let his actions speak a lot louder than words. And she sure as hell felt it.

Sakura of coarse kissed him back with equal passion and fire.

The kiss lasted for quite some time, and neither wanted to separate. To them they felt like there at that time is a place where they belong. In their eyes everything was perfect.

But air is something every being needs so they had to separate, but he never let her leave the embrace. He continued to feather kiss the plump lips, making her giggle with happiness, that it made his smile.

"I-kiss-love-giggle-you-kiss-Sasuke"

"I love you too…"

And the make-out season began...

Sakura guessed that that day was the worst and the best day of her life, because even if he hurt her so many times, he also made her heart heal and beat with life. Her love is never dimmed down; it just spun around over and over in a circle of endless love. Hurt comes with love; it's all the part of a relationship and life…

* * *

Ok I am done with this story I like it considering I haven't written quite some time….hope you like it and review…see you soon

Love Shadowgirl


End file.
